Shattered
by Peach-Coke
Summary: Kakashis way of dealing with the failure to save Sasuke and with that – himself as well... (KakaSasu if you want to read it that way, pretty much drama and stuff.)


Ok, so first of all... This was never supposed to be a Fanfiction. I did this for my own, because I tried to make a Doujinshi out of it. This is more of a storyboard! That's why it may sound strange at some parts.. Plus, English is not my native language and I didn't had a beta-reader. Sorry for that! Anyway, the reason I decided to publish this story, is because it really means a lot to me and if I ever make that Doujinshi - I want it to be perfect. That's why I need opinions, criticism and help of you guys!

But enough of this. The story is supposed to be what was between the lines of NARUTO, especially in case of Kakashi and Sasuke. If you're expecting sex and all the fluffy love - You're dead wrong here. This is drama. drama. drama!

I hope you enjoy anyway and please - tell me what you think!

Peach

* * *

Shattered - Prologue

.

_I still remember the day I saw you for the first time. Not because it had a special meaning for me or anything, thought. It was because of him. I can't forget his face. This proud and happy face, that I never saw again on him after that day._

.

„_Oi! Minato-senpai.. How long do we have to -_" Kakashi's words got stuck in his throat, as he saw a young boy approaching his sensei who was casually leaning against a tree. He swallowed dry and felt lousy. How could he not have felt him? He was merely half the age of himself! What kind of ninja was he anyway, if he couldn't even feel a kid sneaking up on their teacher?

Minato turned around to face the young boy who was holding a bundle in his arms. „_Itachi? What are you doing here?_", he asked surprised, when his glance fell down on the bundle in Itachis arms. „_Is that...?_" Itachi smiled vaguely. „_Three days ago. I wasn't allowed to bring him over until now. But Mum wanted you to see him, since you and Kushina-san are about to give birth as well..._" Minatos face became strange, Kakashi couldn't describe it really.

What where they talking about? Obito and Rin where a little bolder, they went to have a look. Suddenly, he heard Rin squealing. „_How cuteee!_", she nearly screamed. Minato chuckled. „_Not so loud, your going to wake the baby.._" Obito didn't say anything at all, but glared at the small creature in the boys arms.

Kakashi came near to figure out what was going on. A baby. What was so special about that? He was more interested in the fact, how that inconspicuous boy could approach them so far without being noticed. His glimpse wandered back to the newborn, since it made a little soft noise. „_It's drolling."_, he stated languidly. Minato chuckled again. „_That's not an 'it', Kakashi. That's...-_" „_- a girl, isn't it, Itachi-san?_", Rin interrupted their sensei. Itachi smiled again. „_Actually, his name is Sasuke._", he declared. Rin blushed. „_Oh. I'm... I'm sorry! But he's way to pretty for a boy, isn't he?_", she stated smiling and softly stroke his fluffy hair.

.

_I would have sworn, I saw a flush of anger in the young boys eyes, when she touched the baby. But back then, I was sure, I was wrong. His smile still stayed in his face. Proud and happy. And I... I didn't understood it. Not at all. _

_._

„_I don't get it! It's not that he made it...him... or something! How can he be so proud of something he has nothing to do with? It's not an achievement to get a baby-brother... He didn't earned anything with that!_", Kakashi was furious. It bothered him more then he thought it would. Minato was sitting there, watching and listening in silence, while he let his anger out. After Kakashi finally fell silent, scowling at his teacher, he smiled softly and layed a hand on the young boys shoulders. „_You'll understand soon enough, Kakashi. Don't worry about it now, there's no need to be upset with him._" Kakashi pouted. „_Tse... No. I won't. It's stupid and senseless and he's an idiot if he thinks that's something to be proud of._"

.

_Sensei was right. I absolutely didn't understood it, at first. Not, when I unintentionally saw you growing up by his side, innocent and full of love. Not, when I saw the same pride and joy in your eyes as well. And not, when the night came, that changed everything for us. _

_._

„_He did WHAT?!_" He felt, like his heart was going to explode any second. The Hokage eyed him with sorrow and despair. „_Calm down, Kakashi. It's to late anyway. The squad ordered you here, they want to hear if you might know where he's headed to. Since you where his squad-leader in the last mission. He could've said anything, acted strangely... Anything that might be of relevance is important now. We're losing time_"

The young man closed his eyes and swallowed dryly. He let his mind wander trough the past days, the mission they had. He remembered being impressed, how a thirteen-year old boy made it to the ANBU, being more of a perfect ninja then most of the full-grown idiots he was dealing with now and then. He remembered watching him killing enemies with nothing but a emotionless cold, that gave him the chills. He remembered that he wasn't the boy he saw, when his brother was born. That proud and happy boy. Nothing of that was left, it was like every hint of emotion got lost on the way long ago. But he decided to keep that a secret.  
„_No. We actually didn't speak at all during the mission. He took my orders without hesitation, without complain. He seemed nor... He seemed like always._" The ANBU-squad leader eyed him for a few seconds in silence. „_Can I go now? I'm really tired out._" The Hokage looked at the squad-leader, who nodded. „_You're dismissed, Kakashi._"

His bones felt heavy. Everything felt heavy. How could that happen? How could he have done that? How could he kill...? He stopped in the door and turned around again. „_Lord Hokage._", he started. His voice was shaking. He could've hit himself for that. „_What's with the boy? His brother... Sas- erh...Sasuke?_" The Hokage looked at him suspiciously. „_Why are you asking about him?_"  
Kakashi felt that something wasn't right. „_I don't now. He just.. Came into my mind._" A few moments of silence passed, when the Hokage finally raised his voice again. „_He's alive. He's in the hospital. He's the only one, that's left..._" Kakashi left the room without another word.

.

_My mind was empty. Where did all that pride, the joy, the happiness vanished to? How could he do this to you? To you of all people. To his brother, the one, he loved more than anything in the world? How could he leave you alone with all that despair? How could he take everything you ever possessed away from you in a whim? _

_I didn't understood. But in the end, it was none of my business. You would become another shattered existence, like so many others. Like everyone else. Like me. It was none of my business. _

_It was easy to put the thought aside, that I might have done something to prevent it. I might have known your brother was instable. Dangerous. I was his squat-leader. I should've known better. I might have been able to save you. _

_But it was none of my business. Not until the day, I became your teacher. Not until the day, I saw something in your eyes, I never wanted to see. For the first time, I looked at you and saw anger, hate, despair. But more of all, I saw sadness. Loneliness. _

_And I knew, I already failed you for the first time. And I would have given everything for it being the last time as well._

_._

Prologue end.

* * *

Let me know, what you think about it!


End file.
